Thunderbenders prequel
by Cofi
Summary: Thundercats with the bending abilities based on A:TLA. Lions-water, Tigers-fire, Panthers-Earth and Clerics-Airbenders. Prequel. In this story, we see how Prince Leo and Lord Tygus meet and travel together in the Snowy Mountains in incognito. Leo/Tygus
1. The Son of Water and the Master of Fire

**'The Son of Water and the Master of Fire'**

.**  
**

The deep snow crunched under each of his heavy footsteps. Pure white covered as far as eyes could see.

The safe hills of Thundera were far behind, the snowy Mountains were higher, larger, and much more dangerous.

With the death of the previous avatar, everyone in the Water Kingdom of Thundera was looking for his reincarnation. The nephew of King Claudus, son of the Master of Waterbending Lord Thunder, Leo too was on his journey because of this reason.  
His destination was a waterbending village, which lay in a comfortable valley on the eastern side of the mountain had the chance, of the new avatar.

It was a good brake from the palace's monotone days to have some time alone, that cleared the lion's mind, letting him think and practice without the commanding orders from his father.

Even if it was truly lonely at times.

The chilly wind blew hard at the young lion, threatening him into losing his balance for the umpteenth time. Leo pulled the dark blue fur cape tighter around his form. After the wind passed he continued his steps in silence.

The Snowy Mountains seemed endless. A lion was not at home in such a freezing environment.

All of a sudden another blow of wind got him from behind. The lion grumbled under his nose. He felt like a toy between the freezing air's icy claws. "I hate show."

A soft rumble made him peek up at the mountain towering above him. The rumble grew and the enormous amount of snow moved downwards.

After the first shock of realization of an avalanche coming right at him, the lion secured his stance, and took a deep breath. He was concentrating hard at his chi. The unbound chi was essential for bending.

It's only snow. He is a waterbender, he will handle it. He will have to handle it.

With the soft but certain movements of his hands, which the lion started from his knee towards the upcoming horde of the cold, he reached out at the frozen water. He stopped the flow of the parts of snow that would drive him away, before he opened them up, just as a bender would do with water, letting the mass of white flood down on the two sides next to him.

But it was more than the lion expected. Much more.

He tried to protect his head as the avalanche mercilessly swept him down into a lower part of the hill.

...

Tygus's footprints led up to the ones he just found.

What kind of lonely fool would leave its trail so out in the open? Is it not aware how many wild beasts live up in the Snowy Mountains?  
The prints were small, and not deep. Obviously a smaller sized person, maybe a youngster.

Lord Tygus lifted his chin and calmly sniffed into the air as the wind blew from the direction of the footprints.

The smell was soft and clean. Definitely a cat.  
But not a tiger, nor a snow leopard. Neither of them is foolish enough to leave marks so easy to follow.

Curiosity built up in the Firebending master. Finally, something exciting found his way to him in his forced vacation, that was slowly starting to go dull.

Taking a different route, upon the hill, he quickened his steps and indeed saw a cloaked figure taking heavy steps in the snow. The poor fellow was almost blown away by the wind. Tygus shook his orange head with a smile. This cat was truly an alien to the fields of snow.

The tiger looked up in horror at the rumbling sound. He saw as the large amount of snow moved downwards. He hurried out from his cover in hopes he could help, but his moves stopped in surprise.

The unknown cat didn't run.

Tygus watched amazed as the short cat executed precise waterbending moves and parted the avalanche, saving his fur.  
It wasn't the first time he have seen the almost dance like bending of water, but he never really got to 'talk' peacefully about it with a bender who actually practiced it. His insides tickled with happiness at the thought of maybe... hopefully… this time he will.

But the snow was too much for the unknown cat to handle and it wiped him from his steady spot tossing him back and covering him with such force only nature had.

Tygus eyed the scene in fear and as soon the snow stopped moving he hurried down from his lookout, in hopes he could save the poor soul.

Tigers weren't in a good relationship with the rest of the cats for generations. Lord Javan worked hard to make the distrust vanish and so the tigers would again be welcomed, but it was not an easy task. Tygus, who was Javan's younger brother hoped for the same.

The striped cat easily found the lion in the snow. The few strikes of firebending melted the snow away, allowing the tiger to dig out the unconscious lion from his icy prison.

Tygus was surprised as he brushed the wet mane out from the lion's face. He was much younger than he expected. Luckily it seemed the waterbender has broken no bone and suffered no injuries.  
Tygus sighed relieved.

Angry howls crossed the chilly air as the horned wolves started gathering for their hunt.  
Lifting the boy in his arms the tiger carried him away somewhere safer from the freezing wild.

.

TBC…


	2. Two Cats

**'Two Cats'**

.**  
**

Heat slowly swam into his features and his conscious returned. It was a nice feeling as the soft warmth held him tight but firm.

Soon, he could hear the cracking fire and the sound of someone sleeping. Was he dreaming? The sound come from so close it felt almost like….  
Leo's eyes snapped open. He eyed a pair of collarbones covered in white fur.  
A fire burned behind him and in front of him slept a large tiger. Leo had to look twice but it was obvious. Orange-white fur and black stripes. First time he actually saw a real tiger. Sure Thundera has striped cats but a tiger was much bigger.

Adrenalin rose in the young cat and he reached for the weapon at his side, only to realize it was not there. He was only wearing his linen pants under the warm fur that the two were covered with. Leo lifted his head carefully from the arm of the larger cat, peeking around in the small cave, looking for his weapon.

To his shock as soon as he tried to move away the other arm gently pulled him back to the tiger's bare chest. "Hush little lion, it is very cold outside." Came a soft whisper in a sleepy, husky voice.

Leo looked surprised at the tiger's face, seeing a pair of deep dark amber eyes peeking down at him.

"How are you?" He asked along. "I hope none of your fingers or toes froze off."

Leo blinked at him for a long moment. That was far from what he expected. This whole situation was not something he expected to begin with. The tiger was calm, his facial hair cut neatly, his eyes gleamed smart and young.

"No… I- I feel fine." Leo answered. A soft blush decorated his features at the intimacy of the situation. It seemed the tiger didn't find anything exceptional at the fact that they were cuddled up under the warm covers.

Tygus nodded in relieved acknowledgement and slowly closed his eyes. "Good."

Leo collected the happenings in his mind while the firebender snoozed along softly. "You saved my life?" He asked.

"I hope so." The tiger spoke.

Leo knitted his eyebrows. "But, why? You're a tiger, I'm a… a lion. We're enemies."

A handsome smirk appeared on the pale face but the tiger didn't open his eyes. "In the Snowy Mountains, your only enemy is the cold, little lion." He said. "Now, hush, and try to sleep."

The fire cracked gleefully on the wood Leo had no idea where the tiger could have collected. Tygus adjusted the thick sleeping bag around them before he rested his palm on the small of the lion's back gently. It was obvious that the Lion was cautious with him.

It took time for the smaller cat to relax, but he eventually could. The tiger didn't made him feel threatened. "Thank you… for saving me." Leo whispered at last.

"My pleasure."

...

It was Leo who woke first once again. He eyed the still sleeping tiger for a long moment before he carefully moved away and set up running his claws in his messy red mane. His package and a bigger one, which was probably the tiger's backpack were put at the small entrance of the cave to cover it and keep the cold out. The fire seemed to have been put out sometime around the night, because the wood and coal didn't burn entirely away.

"Good Morning…" came the husky deep voice again. Leo turned to see Tygus rubbing one of his eyes. The tiger let his chest and neck open, he wouldn't have done that if he would've been cautious of the lion.

"Same to you." Leo greeted him with a nod before he reached out for his clothes that lay not far, neatly folded. The tiger set up too and stretched his back. Leo's attire was wet at the touch so he took the water out from them with a few bending movements, making his clothes dry.

The two both got up and started to dress with their back to each-other. The awkward silence grew longer and longer…

"So…" Tygus spoke up as he put on a soft red shirt then a leather west. "What brings a little lion so far up into the Snowy Mountains?"

Leo looked behind himself at the wide shoulders. "Umm…" He was surprised the tiger opened conversation. "I'm heading to the village on the other side of the mountains."

"Oh, I'm heading to the same direction." Tygus said. "The people in that settlement are quite reserved, what takes you there?"

"I'm looking for the avatar. Almost everybody does nowadays." Leo bucked his belt. "The previous one died four years ago, it is about time the next one to show itself. The village belongs to the water kingdom; it has water benders, so there is a chance the next avatar was born there." After a while he added: "And you?"

Tygus tied his last piece of clothing, his fur cape, around his shoulder. "I'm out here hunting."

Leo crooked an eyebrow at him. "Hunting? What for? Yetis?"

The tiger let out a deep chuckle. Yetis were mythological creatures. "Not exactly, but for something similar. There is a furry creature living in these areas, with fur so delicate and expensive it is very hard to come by."

"You don't seem like someone who is in need of money." Leo said as he eyed the well made, clothes of the tiger. "You are probably a noble."

The tiger smiled. "What makes you say such a thing?"

"Your clothes… The way you talk and move. It's obvious." The shorter cat shrugged. "You came here for a trophy?"

The tall tiger shook his head. "No. It's part of the traditions for getting married."

The lion smiled and congratulated but the tiger didn't seem cheerful. "What's wrong? Oh, you miss her a lot probably."

Tygus let out a bitter laugh. "I haven't even seen her!" Leo made a shocked expression so the tiger explained. "It's an arranged cross-tribe marriage. The tribe I'm from is the biggest, led by Lord Javan. The second biggest is the tribe of the white tigers. The third has orange tigers again, they are the Sumatrians. My bride is from that tribe."

Tygus adjusted his weapons around his waist and tights, and continued. "In cross-tribe marriages, the male must prove his abilities to hunt down a Glacier Basher…" he paused for a moment. "It looks something like a bear with six feet but much more stupid and much bigger. And then present the fur to her family. If its quality is good, it is accepted and the wife is to tailor a matching cloak, or jacket and present it to my family. If I accept it, we have the wedding ceremony."

Leo blinked in surprise. "I had no idea you cherish your traditions this seriously."

Tygus nodded. "We do! A few cats think it's annoying, but the clan leaders wouldn't let it go. I must say, I'm on the same opinion with Lord Javan and the elders." He took out a bag and collected the fire's remains. "Also, it is quite calming to finally get away from my brother and his family a bit. It's something like a vacation for me. I have time to just stare at the endless snow and let my mind wonder."

Leo smiled. "I know what you mean. My cousin is thirteen but he acts like an eight years old. He pulls all kinds of childish pranks almost daily. I feel more relaxed since I left the capital's borders."

They picked up their packs from the cave's rather small entrance.

"I'm most thankful, that you saved my life." Leo bowed deeply before offering a paw to shake. "How can I call you?"

"It matters not whom we are." The master of firebending spoke humbly. "Just call me 'tiger'." And he shook the offered paw.

Leo chuckled. "All right. You can call me 'lion' then."

"I think 'little lion' suits you more." Tygus smiled broadly.

The 'little lion' waved a hand at him then put on his gloves.

.

TBC…


	3. Fire and Water

**'Fire and Water'**

.**  
**

"So every tiger is a bender?" Leo asked as he followed the older cat up on the mountain's side on a small hidden track only tigers and snow leopards knew of.

Tygus nodded but it was hardly visible because of his hood. "Yes, but the different tribes have slight differences in their way of bending." He stopped in his steps and turned to face the lion. "For example, the clan of the white tigers, all have blue flames!"

Leo blinked surprised. "All of them? That fire is much hotter then! How do they do it?"

"Their approach to firebending is exceptional." Tygus continued to a lower spot into the mouth of a cave, where they would be covered from the chilly blaze. "They approach it from the spiritual end, I should say, but any firebender can learn that advanced level of bending with time. Blue flames are proof of a collected mind, a strong spirit and clear determination."

"I bet Lord Tygus, the master of Firebending can create blue flames as well!" Leo smiled as he stepped up to him into the protection of a cave's walls.

The tiger's face grew stiff at that. "What do you know of the master?" He asked back slowly, cautiously, eyeing the lion's features. He hoped he could remain under cover.

The lion threw his hood back as he gaped at the huge frozen columns of ice, so he did not see the change in the tiger's expression. "Not much..." Leo shook his head. "Only what I have heard and read." That calmed Tygus, and by the time the lion turned back at him, he was wearing his calm smile again.

"They say he is really-really old and has long white hair and beard and he is really grumpy and short tempered. He will only teach those who show enough skill but he often just locks himself up between his old expensive parchments and…" Leo stopped because the other cat was making such a face, it would have been hilarious in any different situation. Tygus was staring at the smaller cat with wide eyes.

"I guess... my knowledge of him isn't too accurate, is it?" Leo asked with a humiliated shrug.

Tygus's straight composure broke and he started a chuckle, that soon turned into a laugh. "It is quite far from the truth actually!" He calmed himself as they took their steps into the icy cave. "The firebending master is not that old. He has quite a curious nature and… hmm" It was weird to talk about himself as if he was a different person. "He tries his best to be kind and patient I think. Locking himself up with parchments is not something I can imagine him ever doing. He would rather go outside and spends time with the other tigers."

"I see. I'm sorry if I sounded disrespectful!" Leo apologized. "You know a lot of him. Are you his student?"

Tygus nodded. "Every tiger is his student. He not only teaches firebending but combat also. He is known by every tiger in every tribe."

"So can he create blue flames?"

The tiger nodded once more. "Indeed he can."

That was the moment when Leo slipped and fell with a soft yelp. Tygus chuckled again. "A waterbender slipping on ice? You got to be pulling my whiskers." He offered a hand to the fallen cat.

He found the young cat to be way too adorable.

...

The lion took the offered hand and let himself be helped up. "Thank you. I must admit I'm quite a lousy bender." He smiled weakly.

Tygus's hold tightened on the smaller hand reassuringly. "Nonsense! I saw you as you pulled that avalanche apart. It was one of the most astonishing things I have ever seen!"

The lion's eyebrows run high. "Really?" Then a slight flush appeared upon his features. "T- Thank you!" He hardly ever got complimented on his bending from other people than his father. Being the master's son, everyone had high expectations of him.

Tygus patted him on the shoulder. "Let's go on, the cave should end soon and the path continues along."

Leo took his steps with caution so he wouldn't fall again. A smile decorated his face. The opportunity to have a lightweight conversation come rarely and he has run into a pleasant companion. He would have never expected such from a tiger.

"How long have you been waterbending?" the firebender's question brought Leo out of his daze when they reached the cave's other end.

Leo put on his hood before they stepped out into the wind and snow again. "In my whole life, I think. Everybody is a bender in my family."

"No wonder you are so good then!" Tygus gave a charming smile.

Leo laughed with a flush. "My father is way better than I can ever be! He usually scolds me for the smallest mistakes like my stance, my moves… he is a bit of a perfectionist."

"Your father trains you? Why don't you go to the waterbending master for advice, I think he would accept you as a student."

Leo shook his head, trying to collect his thoughts. "The Master is very busy."

"Ah yes, I remember…" Tygus peeked up at the clouds as the sun started to shine down on them. "It is said, his son is very talented. I bet he spends most of his time training him."

Leo looked up at the sky too. "Exactly. Most of his time is spent to teach the two young princes. He is a nice man though, he would teach everyone if he had the chance but it doesn't work that way."

Tygus turned to look at the boy. "How come?"

Leo shrugged. "You know… they are royalty. They live in the castle. Not many can enter the castle. I mean there is a residence for the Airbending clerics there too, so it is heavily guarded." Then he smiled. "But not heavily enough. The two princes sneak out a lot at night."

"You sound like you know them."

Leo nodded nervously. "Oh I have met them! They are okay… I should say. The Crown Prince, Lion-O is very playful and nice. Once he snuck into an orphanage to teach waterbending to little children." Leo smiled at the memory. "The other prince usually tries to keep him out of trouble and scolds him a lot, which he, of course, doesn't give much importance."

"Prince Leo scolds the Crown prince?"

"Yes." The lion looked up at him for a second. "He is…probably talented if so many say so. But… you know he is… stuck-up with himself! Being the son of the Master and all!" The lion shrugged again.

Tygus chuckled. "You don't like Prince Leo?"

The lion let out a soft but bitter laugh. "Oh, I hate him sometimes!"

.

TBC…


	4. Day and Night

**'Day and Night'**

.

The two cats crossed a wide snowy plateau. The wind blew strong; the two cats leaned in against it as they made their way. Just as sudden as the wind came, just as sudden it was gone, letting the smaller cat fall face forward into knee deep snow.

Tygus turned as he heard the loud grumbling, but only could laugh at Leo's snow covered face.

He had to lean away the next moment because the lion throw a snowball at him. He felt it brush the tip of his ear.

The striped cat reached down into the snow for a good palmful of it. "Playful, I see." He commented slowly and dangerously.

The ball flew straight at the lion but he stepped away from its direction and bended it around his body sending it right back at the tiger.

The direct hit made the orange cat fall flat on his back. Leo jumped in cheers.

"That wasn't fair!" Tygus sat up grinning, already collecting snow for the next attack.

A snowball fight ensured, some balls got sent back to their thrower, some got melted away in sudden flames.

The two eventually ended up in a playful bending practice. Tygus was destroying snowballs Leo threw at him with his flames, while the waterbender tried hard to send back the snowballs that were thrown at him. He had a good few that hit him though.

Darkness grew on them with time and they hurried along from the plateau to find a safe spot for the night.

Leo looked up at the firebender with gleaming eyes as they tried to brush the snow off of their clothes and out of their hair. "You're an amazing firebender! I have never seen a cat this fast and so perfectly balanced! Oh, if you are this good the firebending master must be like a dream!" Leo exclaimed.

"Thanks." Tygus grinned. He was so happy at the compliment. It wasn't the usual respected comments he got. Finally he was playing and didn't have pressure on his shoulders. "You don't have anything to complain about either. The flow of your movements seemed perfect, you were twisting and turning like a real river, I could see the waves on your hands."

They found a huge rock that gave protection from the wind. "I still have balancing problems, also I don't feel fast enough. You were like a lightning!" Leo told him.

Tygus laughed a bit. He played with the thought of doing a lightning for the joke of it, but decided against it. He didn't want his cover blown and loose the sudden fun he had. He watched as the lion run his claws into his mane cleaning it from the snow once more. Tygus had the chance to run his fingers into the red hair before and he was very much surprised how soft and silky it really was.

He decided to concentrate on the issue at hand. "We played around too long and now we will have to search in the dark to find a place to sleep."

Leo threw his red hair back and looked up at the taller cat. "I'm sorry, it is my fault." Then he remembered something. "Do you think if we stay here we will be attacked by the wildlife?"

Tygus shook his head and looked around at the environment. "Probably not. But we can't stay here!"

Leo smiled. "I could make an igloo."

Tygus blinked at first then smiled. "How clever!"

...

The lion's smile broadened. "Sit down…. Here." He pointed for the tiger. Tygus took off his backpack and settled, Leo stepped in front of him and half kneed. He reached out with his arms and started a circulating movement and soon the snow around them in a circle started to build up. An igloo was built with a hole in the top middle in a minute or so. Leo brought his opened palms down next to his torso with a strong motion and the igloo crunched a bit becoming thicker and stronger. After that he set back exhausted. "I think I'm out of chi for a while." He sighed hard.

The tiger picked up a few wood and lit them in the middle of the igloo's floor. As they had light he reached up and touched the snow building's inner surface. "You strengthened it pretty good." He hit it with his fist. "This is very practical."

The prince grinned wide. "We should eat! I'm starving!"

Tygus offered some soup he still had and Leo gladly accepted it. After the tiger warmed up the liquid they finally ate. There was bread and meat after the soup so only the sound of the small fire and some silent chewing filled the air as they consumed their meal.

The orange cat yawned with a hand over his mouth. "We should sleep. If we wake up early tomorrow I'm sure we can reach the Glacier Basher's territory before nightfall."

Leo nodded sheepishly so the two packed away and prepared to rest. The tiger put the fire out with a swing of his hand before he put the half burned wood away for later. When it was needed he made light with a small flame in his palm.

The two sleeping bag lay next to each other nicely. There was enough space for both of them. After getting comfortable the lion spoke up. "Sleep well, Tiger."

"You too kitten." He answered in the pitch dark.

"Kitten?" Leo asked, his tone a bit confused but questioning.

Tygus shrugged. "I think it suits you." Then he pulled the furry cover up to be fully hidden from the cold. He felt a soft playful nudge from the lion before he fell asleep with a satisfied grin on his face.

He woke a few hours later as the smaller cat shook his shoulder. He unfolded his cover and felt the horrible cold that instantly sneaked into his sleeping bag. He lit a flame in his palm and looked up at the young lion, who shivered.

"I'm sorry… I- " he started but the striped cat interrupted him.

"You are frozen to the bone! Come here!" He reached out to the lion and helped him to move in quickly.

"My sleeping bag is probably not thick enough." Leo rubbed his face into the tiger's shoulder. "I'm sorry for being such a bother."

"It's all right, you are not a bother." Tygus pulled the shaking lion close. His fingers were cold as ice, not to mention his feet.

The tiger adjusted the cover so the bag would hold both of them comfortably. After closing the bag's cover Tygus breathed in a few, warming up the sleeping bag's air with a bit of fire. "This is the thickest wool and the warmest fur, you'll be fine." He whispered reassuringly.

Leo nodded and welcomed the tight, familiar embrace that this time he returned by resting his arm over the tiger's body. The striped cat's fur was longer and thicker than his own. Leo couldn't miss the well defined muscles under the tiger's skin. He was glad that the firebender wasn't his enemy.

They could hear the wind blow harshly. If it was that cold in the igloo, then it had to be much worse outside.

"This is the second time… I would be dead without you…" Tygus heard the lion whisper at his shoulder. In answer, he stroked the smaller cat's back and let out a calming deep purr until he was sure the young waterbender has finally fallen asleep.

.

TBC…


	5. Fair Trade

**'Fair trade'**

.

An icy fog covered the plateau in the early morning. The tiger woke slowly but refreshed. The lion was still snuggled up to him sleeping silently.

Tygus opened the sleeping bag a bit and peeked out, making sure not to let the cold in. The igloo stood strong, keeping them safe from the freezing air outside. The tiger sighed defeated and eyed his foggy breath in the cold air. Nature just didn't want him to finish his traditional path and slay the Glacier Basher in an easy way.

Leo nuzzled up to him with a few mumbled words, brushing his cheek into the tiger's shoulder. A tender smile spread out on firebending master's pale face. Assuming from the sounds the little lion made, he seemed very comfortable.

Tygus missed having someone to share the bed with. He had a few beloved mates in his younger days. Javan was the older of the two of them with an almost seven years, it was him to carry on leading the tigers and not Tygus.

So the younger tiger lived a carefree life. The turn in his days come when his firebending skills have reached the level to create blue flames. Since that moment, he was the Master's personal student. Not that he minded, because his heart ached to bend and he would have willing given up everything for firebending, but now as he laid his dark amber eyes upon the resting little lion, he really missed those days when he had the luxury to wake up next to a cherished companion.

Although they planned to get up early, Tygus didn't have the heart to wake the red haired cat. He worked hard the previous day when they played and did bending in the snow. Leo's exhaustion was visible when they were having dinner. The slow chewing, the tired breathing… And now he slept so dear, like a happy little cub.

Tygus nestled back comfortably and run his pale fingers into the red locks. To his surprise, after a few strokes of his hand the lion started purring in a light delightful tone. It was hardly audible but it was definitely there.

The firebending master sighed softly. Yes, getting married will definitely do him good.

He remembered how jealous he was at his big brother, at how lucky Javan had been to have found his other half at such a young age. Javan's wife was not only beautiful, but also clever and a well skilled fighter and firebender too. It was no surprise that their son, the young Lord Tygra was also a smart, agile warrior, a strong bender and a well mannered, polite cub. He satisfied every expectation towards a fifteen years old tiger. His future was full of promises.

The red hair shifted and with a soft mumble the lion opened his eyes. He seemed surprised for a short second.

"Good morning. You seem to have slept well." Tygus said ruffling the lion's hair playfully.

Leo pushed his hand away with a chuckle. "Stop that!" His voice was still husky from the sleep. "I had such a nice dream. We were still playing in the snow. " He reached up and rubbed his eyes. "And you? I hope I didn't disturb your rest too much."

The firebender tiger smiled. "Not at all, Kitten."

"Hey," Leo wrinkled his nose at being called 'Kitten' again. "I might look young but I'm soon to be twenty." Leo nudged the tiger's chin with a fist.

Tygus grabbed his thin wrist. "I passed thirty so you are a kitten compared to me!"

Leo blinked at him with wide blue eyes. "No way! How old are you? You don't look aged at all!"

Tygus chuckled. "I'm turning thirty two in a few months, Kitten."

...

After dressing up quickly and getting a few bites to eat as breakfast the two cats left the igloo and hurried along. The clouds moved away letting sunshine wash over the land, that soon brought the temperature up to a bearable level.

Leo fastened his steps nervously and as he caught up with the tiger he whispered to him. "I have a feeling we are being watched." He peeked around upwards at the snow covered walls, his blue eyes searching for movements.

Tygus nodded. "I feel it too." He wasn't as alerted as the lion. He only lived two or three weeks away so he was much more aware at what could come at them in these mountains.

The cats peeked around a second time after a while, being sure that they were not only been watched but also been followed. Whoever these curious creatures were, they hid themselves perfectly because neither the Master, nor the Prince spotted anything. They moved along for a while until in front of a narrow path between two high icy walls two figures stood.

Leo stepped close to the firebender, touching him on the arm. "Will we need to fight?" As he lifted his gaze at the snowy rocks around them he had to see that they were surrounded with a large pack of cats. Their fur was white, decorated with dark spots to make them easily blend in.

The tiger smiled at him calmly. "Not at all. They are snow leopards." Leo swallowed. The history between the lions and the snow Leopards wasn't friendly. "Don't worry Kitten, tigers are and snow leopards are friends." He patted once on the lion's shoulder before winking at him. "Stay here, I'll tell them why we are on the way."

Leo stood still as the firebender closed his distance with the two awaiting pale cats. One of them was old, the other was around Leo's age. Both armed with their tribal weapons moved cautiously at first but as soon as Tygus removed his hood they relaxed and bowed. Tygus returned the bow respectfully.

"Master Tygus! What an honor!" They both smiled as the older leopard spoke. "Why didn't you inform us that you're travelling trough the mountains! If we had known that you're crossing our territory, we would've welcomed you in our settlement!" The two cats hold each other's right arm as greeting. "What brings you here?"

Tygus was surprised. "I'm on the hunt for a Glacier Basher, Wise Pard. I'm sorry for not telling you about my trip, but I did not know you have advanced your territory to so far out."

"Congratulations on your engagement, Lord of the Firebenders!" The age has made the old Wise's voice raspy. He knew of the tiger's wedding traditions so he knew what it meant to hunt a Bashier. For the snow leopards the words; firebenders and tigers have grown to be a synonym. Then he explained the change in the leopard's hunting area. "We had to move from the plains you knew of. A great earthquake a year ago has created a deep path between the mountains. Crossing atop it every day, is too dangerous. I decided to take my people to the safer side of the land."

Tygus nodded. "I see." He eyed the younger leopard for a long moment and smiled as he recognized him. "Your grandchild has turned into a great warrior, Wise Pard."

The younger leopard, who inherited the looks of his grandfather bowed deeply. "I would not be here if the Great Master of fire hasn't saved me from a full pack of horned wolves when I was merely twelve."

Tygus's smile didn't fade. "I'm happy to find you living your live out the fullest." Then he turned to the Wise with a question. "If the area has changed than I'm afraid we will need a map, could you spare one for me and my travelling partner?"

The old Wise nodded and the young snow-cat hurried away and disappeared behind the icy rocks. The pale old leopard gazed above the tiger's shoulder at the short cat, who still stood in the snow waiting.

"He smells of a cat, but if he were a tiger, you wouldn't have left him out of earshot, I believe." He crooked an eyebrow at the master curiously. The young leopard returned with a rolled up piece of leather.

Tygus peeked behind himself at Leo for a second. "He knows not of the title I carry and I would be pleased if it stayed that way." The old leopard knitted his eyebrows, trying to read the tiger, but the firebender said no more.

"Who is he? I would like to meet him." He asked in an almost ordering tone.

Tygus smiled once more. "Forgive me Wise Pard, but I do not know his name. That is the price I pay for keeping mine a secret. He's heading to the village in the other side of the mountain."

"His destination belongs to the Water Kingdom. They are enemies of my kind so I wish to look at him." The old cat said with his chin up. His voice was cold and his tone ordering. Tygus turned and waved for Leo to come over.

The prince of Thundera peeked curiously at the two snow leopards as his steps took him closer, Leo had seen only two of their kind in his life. As he removed his hood, both cat's eyes grew wide and the young one's grip on his spear tightened.

"A lion?" The Wise whispered with a sour taste in his mouth. Leo bowed with much respect, but the old cat wasn't interested. He turned to the Master with knitted eyebrows. "Why do you travel together with a lion? This is no place for his kind!"

"That is exactly my reason." Tygus interrupted calmly. "Lions aren't at home in such freezing environment. I saved his life twice already. Isn't that right?" He looked at Leo with ease.

The young cat nodded at that. "It is true! He did."

The old panther let out a disapproving snarl and looked back at the tiger. "He owes you then."

Between the Snow leopards saving life made depth to the one who was saved. As much as he would have liked to see the lion punished for the war caused by his ancestors, he couldn't do it. He would offend his country's own customs, and the Lord of the firebenders.

He stayed silent for a while, his silver eyes searching the Master's face. Then he took the map and unrolled it on the snow at their feet. "Your companion is just as unprepared as you are. If he had known of the earthquake, he wouldn't have come this way. The opened path created a much shorter and safer way to the village trough the mountain." The old cat's clawed finder pointed at the village on the map and the crack, drawn with great precision in black ink. "Now that you have come this far, you shouldn't turn back. Both of you will have to cross the canyon. Your companion will be able to slant the hill here, and arrive to the village. The Glacier Bashers also live on the other side, but be prepared, they also suffered a loss of territory, which made them even more aggressive than usual."

The old cat rolled up the leather map and handed it to the striped cat. "The upcoming nights will be much less cold, so the horned wolves will be more active. Always make sure you will wake up in the morning."

And with that the two snow leopards bowed softly and left from the entrance of the path they blocked with their presence.

.

TBC…


	6. Friend or Foe

( Author's notes: this part has my views of fire, it doesn't exactly matches up with the official _Avatar: the Last Airbender_'s (even if I rewatched the dragon episode a few times ) nor probably matches some of the people's view who read this. I ask you for your open mind and understanding. Thank you. )

* * *

.**  
**

**'Friend or Foe'**

.**  
**

Leo took quickened steps as they entered the small path. He could still feel the leopard's cold metal colored gaze on his nape.

When they were far enough, Leo burst out turning to the tiger: "This is not fair!" He pointed at the direction they came from. "Did you see how he looked at me? He is still blaming my kind for the war that happened more than six hundred years ago! Six hundred!"

Tygus looked at him shocked. He hasn't seen him so angry yet. "Calm down Kitten,"

The prince of the water kingdom flailed his hands in the air. "I could see in his expression how he wished he could execute me right there! If you hadn't been there… oh!"

"I don't think they would have taken your life." The tiger spoke. "They are not monsters. Instead they would have shaved your head, making some trophy out of your mane, then burn the skin on your scalp so your hair would never grow back… then they would have left you in the snow."

Leo instantly reached up grabbing his precious mane. "That is horrifying! Worse than death!"

Tygus laughed. "I'm only pulling your whiskers Kitten! I'm joking!"

But Leo couldn't share his fun so the tiger coughed softly before correcting himself.

"They probably would have just got a hold of you and taken you back to their territory's borders and told you to stay out." Tygus stepped closer to him, adjusting a red lock in the lion's hair. "I would never let them hurt your mane, Kitten. I'm kind of fond of it."

Leo finally gave a hint of a smile. "Thanks. Skip such jokes thought, they are the worst."

The firebender's expression grow serious again. "But you do would understand if they did horrible things to you, don't you? Their loss is unimaginable. The war that the lions have started…"

"It wasn't started by my kind." Leo interrupted him with a sad sigh. "The lizards, the original benders oppressed us, collecting and killing our waterbenders. They did the same to the snow leopards. We stood up, to fight for our freedom. We asked them to join but they didn't want to. After the lizards saw how strong the lions are, they feared the snow leopards will do the same. No wonder they did extra hunt for any waterbender between the leopards!"

"And then the lions joined forces with the dogs."

"I'm sorry but you, original firebenders also weren't too cooperative with the other nations. The jackals only wanted to know how to bend fire properly, but you tigers always sent them away. Sometimes with force, always denying their begging to study and learn." Leo let out another troubled breath. "We needed them to win our freedom for bending water, and they needed us for the same reason. You do understand how important that was."

"The jackals raided into our cities and burglarized our homes for firebending scrolls and teachings." The firebending master said, but his words wore no anger or blame.

"I know what happened, and I'm sorry…" The lion dressed in blue peeked up at him. "It was a 'new benders against the originals'. It was revolution!"

"It was war, Kitten, and since that war six hundred years ago, there is no snow leopard born with the ability to bend. None." Tygus shook his head.

Leo sighed defeated and set on a large frozen rock that seemed comfortable. He buried his face into his palms. "I know. I do feel bad for it… but being blamed for something that I can thank my existence to…"

Tygus kneeled to him, resting a glowed palm on the lion's knee. "Let us not talk about this. It doesn't lead anywhere. The past is the past. The future is what needs to be built."

"That is why you don't hate me?" Leo looked up his blue eyes staring into the tiger's curiously. "As much as I heard about your kind, you should be angry at me for helping the canines rampage trough your homes. Instead you saved me twice, and not even now, when I remind you of the horrible things your kind had to go through because of mine… you don't show any sign of dislike towards me."

Tygus smiled and petted the red mane atop the small head once again. "You are so cute."

Leo eyed him with raised eyebrows. "That can't be the reason."

...

"I met a jackal once." Tygus said. Leo's eyes widened. "He walked up to the border of the Fire Nation and settled, waiting. He said he is looking for the firebending master. I was young at the time, student of the previous master, so I was present as an observer to the happenings." Tygus settled in the snow with crossed legs in front of the lion. "The jackal, who was so aged his short fur has already turned gray, introduced himself as the previous master of firebending between the United Nations of the Canines. He came to learn firebending. He told my master that he was the most amazing bender until he found a scroll that spoke about the spiritual explanation of firebending. By all, as he knew, fire is looked upon as a destroyer."

Leo interrupted him. "But… isn't that how it is? Earth is down, gives a base, Air is up, gives the space, for Water to create life and for Fire to extinguish it."

Tygus shook his head with a smile. "No. It would be easy if it was that simple."

"The four elements would never be able to support life if any of them would be missing. Night and cold would be forever, unless fire would rise, giving warmth and light. Then it disappears again, that is the night and day, the winter and the summer, that is circulation. Circulation takes two steps."

Leo nodded. "Life and Death."

Tygus again shook his head with a smile. "Not exactly. Although all of Third Earth believes in it, since it's proven by the Avatar itself, still they seem to miss it. Circulation is Death, and Rebirth."

Leo straightened interested. He obviously hasn't heard this version before.

"The Moon creates flux and reflux with the ocean. What do people use the flux and reflux for? What do they use rivers for? What do they use the travelling air, wind for?"

Leo's shrugged. "Making mills work, for example."

Tygus nodded. "Exactly. Each element has energy. You feel the earth under your feet. You can swim in the water and you can blow a balloon full of air. But fire, fire is the energy itself. You take a piece of wood grown on all four elements and put it on fire, that will give you light and warmth, neither of which you can trap to use later. The humidity escapes while burning, then smoke rises returning to the air and the ashes fall returning to the earth. And you are back where you started. Fire may be called a destroyer, but if you look into it, fire is the energy that circulates."

Tygus smiled at the fact that Leo just blinked in awe.

He continued: "The jackal told my master all of this and asked if he followed these believes. My master of course nodded, all tigers grow with this mentality. They had a long talk and they agreed on everything that concerned fire. Then the jackal asked once again to study. My master asked what is it he wishes to learn, because he seemed to know everything he could teach him. The jackal told him that after he read the scroll he meditated for days, building up the person, the mentality he carries now, and when he finished, his ability to bend has vanished."

Leo knitted his eyebrows. "How come?"

"My master told him that his drive, his purpose, for bending was fulfilled. He must find a new one to be able to bend fire once again. The jackal was sad. Because his drive was to understand fire, to tame it, to be a part of it, and now that he did, he believed he had no more reason to firebend. He told my master that he tried to pass the scroll's teachings between the firebenders of his kind, but since he lost his ability to bend they believed he is on the wrong track and nobody listened to him. The scroll was destroyed and he was banished. His only purpose now would be to teach again but since he is not allowed to do that, he has no reason to bend fire… or to live anymore."

Leo sighed sad. "But... aren't there other firebenders than tigers and jackals? I'm sure he would have found students."

Tygus sighed. "There are, but he gave up. You must understand, he was really old. He thanked my master for everything, asked for forgiveness for what his kind has done and wished to meet him again in a new life. My master forgave him; I don't think he was ever angry at the jackals for wanting to learn. I must say, that was the moment I have put the past behind myself as well. I believe there is a little fire burning in everyone and that is what I try to reach, no matter what color of fire it is. The jackal then left and nobody has ever heard of him again."

"I'm sorry." Leo said.

Tygus smiled. "It's all right. I'm pretty sure he was reborn as a tiger."

.

TBC…


	7. Identical Opposites

'**Identical Opposites'**

.

The two walked in silence. Tygus had the map in his hands, his dark amber eyes examining it, while Leo's snow crunching steps followed not far behind. The lion was in deep thoughts. He only now realized how much he didn't know about firebending. He started to think that maybe the things he knew about Earthbending were also misleading.

Leo looked up as he heard the tiger talk to him. "What's wrong, Kitten?"

The lion let out a happy sigh. He already got used to the nickname the older cat has stuck on him. The striped feline's presence gave him the illusion of safety. "I was just thinking about my lacking knowledge of bending."

A small smile decorated the tiger's face as he heard that. "Oh, I don't know much about bending either. I know fire because I grew up with it, but the rest of the elements sometimes puzzle me. Air, for example." Leo caught up with the tiger and so they continued their walk next to each other. While the Thunderian prince listened carefully the firebending master asked; "Don't you find it strange, that the birds and the vultures both wish to have the 'original Airbender' title? Shouldn't they know which of them were actually bending the air earlier? Also, the airbending clerics. They're all cats but there is no separation by species. A panther, or a jaguar or even a lion or a tiger may born to be an airbender. It does not matter if it's a family of benders, or non benders. It feels kind of random. As much as I know the airbending dogs are the same. A mix of the different canine species."

Leo shrugged. "I was told it is because air is the easiest to mix. It has no borders, it reaches wherever it can, surrounding and touching everything it may."

"Sounds like a logical concept." Tygus nodded.

Leo stretched a bit, his bag was pulling his shoulder. "So, " he changed topic and peeked into the map the striped cat had open in his hands. "We must cross this canyon the leopards mentioned."

The drawings in black ink were detailed and precise. "Yes. On the other side we will find the Glacier Bashers and your route to safely get you into the village." Tygus sighed softly. They will have to part then, and he will have to go back to the tiger's territory all alone. The thought of being lonely again saddened him.

Leo peeked up, and saw the sorrow crawl on tiger's expression. He wasn't sure what caused it, but he wanted it to disappear so he petted him reassuringly on the arm and tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry! You will take down that Glacier Basher without problem! Your bending is exceptional!"

Tygus shook his head and folded the piece of leather to put it away. He was somewhere relieved that the lion didn't read him, tigers shouldn't be insister towards non tigers. "Actually, the Glacier Basher must be taken down without bending." He calmly explained.

The waterbender gaped. "Without… bending? But... you said that monster is huge!"

Tygus reached behind and with a swift motion he pulled out a knife. It was matching in size with the blade of the lion's sword. It had a shaft created from bone, richly decorated and well crafted. "That is why I have this. It is a blade of ancient rituals, created only to defeat the Glacier Basher. If I would use it for anything else I would dishonor its purpose." He put it away just as easily as he pulled it out. "In the old times, tigers much younger than me took Glacier Bashers down. I'm getting married at a really old age. My brother's wedding was when he was twenty-two."

Leo patted him on the arm once more. "That shouldn't make you feel bad! My father was thirty when he fell for my mother. And he fell really deeply! They still act like lovebirds!" Leo laughed softly. "Lions get married in their late twenties usually. There are of course exceptions."

"I see." Tygus smiled thankful for the positive reassurance.

Leo thought for a second. "But how come you are not married? I mean you are a tall, strong warrior, and your firebending is amazing too. You are wise and relaxed. You are a great company! I don't understand why the striped girls don't follow you everywhere?"

The Master blushed at the sudden shower of praise. "Well, you know…" He ran a hand into his orange hair. He didn't expect to have such a pleasant feeling take him over at those words.

"Oh look at that!" The lion raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously as he spotted the flush on the tiger's features. "You don't get complimented often, do you?" He had to admit the firebender was a handsome cat to begin with and the embarrassment just made him look younger, sweeter.

"At least it doesn't get into my head!" The tiger shrugged with a soft laugh. The waterbender's cheerful chuckle just made his smile widen. "What about you? From how you look, one wouldn't think you lack the female admirers." The lion peeked up at him shy but still smiling. "Unless of course, if all the lions are just as good looking as you."

Leo laughed embarrassed. "I'm average, really." The words caressed the lion's self esteem dearly. The prince was a romantic cat. He knew himself, a few pretty words and he would be tame like a little… kitten.

Tygus let out a thoughtful 'Hmm' theatrically. Well, he could return the nice words. The lion was adorable when blushing anyway. "They all have such long fiery mane, such graceful moves, cute face, educated mind with good humor, talent in bending and let's not forget the seductive blue eyes." Leo blushed redder than on his whole trip yet. "If that is true, than I'm moving in to Thundera." Tygus joked.

He saw how flushed the little lion's ear has become. This entertained him in a nice way. "Maybe I could move in, if you have a spare room for an old tiger."

To his surprise the young bender quickened his steps to escape his searching gaze. He walked a meter or two in front of the tiger in death silence, but the red ears were visible between the long locks.

Tygus's smile grew and a warm feeling embraced him. The little lion liked him. It was now obvious.

The silence between the two walking cats grew into awkward lengths. The lion was about to say something when a howl cleaved trough the cold air.

...

"Horned wolves." Tygus said as both of them turned towards the sound. He got a hold of the lion's glowed hand and pulled him along. "We are trapped in this small pathway we should get out as soon as we can!"

The two run until the stone walls finally lowered and they were out on the wide snowfilled fields again. As they heard another howl, this time from closer, the tiger lifted his chin and smelled into the wind.

Leo did the same. "I cannot smell anything." He said surprised.

"That is because they are where the wind is blowing towards to. It takes our smell to them. Come!" He pulled on the lion again for a run. "This way! I saw the bridge on the map that crosses the cleft that the earthquake created. If we cross it we will probably lose them."

"How far is it?" Leo asked shouting. When he peeked behind he saw a group of wolf like creatures easily catching up to them on their four legs. Their horns were like bull's horns aiming forward against their enemies. "Because they are coming!"

Although the bridge was visible in the distance they both knew they wouldn't reach it before the wolves reach them. Tygus let go of the lion's hand and stopped. He turned towards the animals and quickly dropped his bag from his back so it wouldn't disturb him. "Go!" He motioned to the lion to flee. "I'll keep them up!"

"No!" Leo shouted back at him and dropped his pack as well into the snow. "Getting separated is such situation is the worst idea!"

"But…" The tiger wanted to argue but the waterbender interrupted him.

"No! I'm not leaving you behind!" He eyed the tiger for a long moment before he pointed at an incoming attack. "Watch out!"

A wolf run right towards the tiger with the intention to kill. Tygus sent flames into the air with a simple blow, but the wolf dodged and rather passed the two. It turned and faced the lion with a loud growl. The two cats stood back to back as the wild animals surrounded them.

The tiger spoke softly. "We cannot defeat them, there are too many. Injuring two or three will scare them away, than we can cross the bridge." He counted their numbers with his eyes. "This is only twelve…it's not the full pack. Let's do this quick before the rest arrives."

Leo growled as he made eye contact with the big wolf. "How big is a pack?" He asked.

"Thirty." Tygus answered. "Minimum."

The lion needed no more. He attacked with a swift blow of frozen snow right at the large wolf. The animal obviously didn't expect it and so the snow swept it off of its feet piling up on it. The wolf next to it attacked, but the waterbender slammed a big chunk of ice in its face.

Meanwhile on the other side, the tiger kept the angrily barking and growling wolves away with the flames. They didn't want to attack him so direct head on, because they feared the fire. They rather attached the smaller pray and soon gave him a hard time. Tygus tried to help the waterbender but his effort only resulted in the melting away of an ice attack that allowed the wolves to close up on them.

In the end the firebending master just kicked out the lion's leg to make him fall into the snow and so he could bend wide enormous flames without being worried to burn his young companion.

A few wolves got injured and that was enough to send them to flee.

Tygus breathed relieved until the lion gave back the share and kicked him in the rear making him fall face forward into the wet melted snow. "What the hell was that!" He shouted angrily at the tiger.

The tiger looked up at him from his seat in the snow. "I didn't want to hurt you!"

"You don't have to save me all the time! I'm not a spoiled little princess, nor a damsel in distress!" Leo was so disappointed. "That was so much distrust!"

The striped one spoke confused. "Look, sorry for what I have done but it seemed to be the smartest move at the time, and I had to think fast!"

The lion groaned. "I could have handled them if you wouldn't have melted away my blows!"

"I'm sorry." Tygus said softly as he got up and swiped off some snow from his clothes. He eyed the lion for a long moment before he spoke up again. "I didn't mean to interfere with your bending." Then he added. "I believe in your waterbending skills."

The prince of Thundera watched him in silence.

The tiger wasn't sure the reddened cheeks were the result of embarrassment or anger, but even if he said sorry they did not fade. Has he insulted the young lion that much?

All of a sudden Leo burst out. "I'm not trying to prove myself to you! Why would I? It's not like…" He stopped in mid sentence and after a short brake he groaned again and quickly picked up his bag from the snow. "I just feel that I owe you! That's all there is!" He slammed the tiger on the arm with his glowed palm. "Let's hurry before they return."

Tygus got his pack too and hurried after the lion to the bridge.

.

TBC…


	8. Two to One

'**Two to One'**

.

The bridge swung softly in the harsh wind above huge crack in the mountain. The two travelers halted for a moment as they stared at it in disbelief.

Leo swallowed and adjusted his bag to his side before he peeked behind at the tiger without a word. The lion got a hold of the rope and pulled on it first before taking a step on the frozen piece of wood. "Who built this?" He asked in worry but to his reassurance the plank supported him.

"The cats who live in the village where you are heading to, or the Snow Leopards... who knows?"

The lion's steps were careful but steady. The wind blew mercilessly above the deep canyon. They heard the wolves barking and howling in the distance and so they fastened their moves as much as it was still safe.

The Thunderian prince almost got to the other end when he heard wood breaking and the tiger yelped behind him. He turned to see that the plank broke under the tiger's weight and the older cat hanged on with bared claws into the patchwork of wood and ropes.

"Tiger! Don't move! I'm coming!" He shouted over the whistling wind.

"No! Stay there! If it didn't hold me it will not hold both of us!" He shouted back stopping the lion in his steps. The tiger was right.

Leo thought for a moment then turned again. "Hang on! I'll be right back." He quickly took his last steps to the other side and throw off his bag, sword and coat and everything that was heavy before he headed back to the tiger.

The firebending master tried to pull himself up more but the wood that held him cracked dangerously. He froze in his movements and only eyed the red haired cat interested as he returned.

"Throw off your bag!" Leo advised as he kneeled to the next wooded plank.

The tiger shook his head. "I can't. I don't survive without it!"

The lion knitted his eyebrows and then pulled out a dagger from one of his blue bootlegs. The tiger shook his head again. He expected the lion will ignore him and just cut off his package and let it fall into the deep.  
Thankfully the waterbender had a better idea. He stepped on the side of the plank where it was tied with the rope. He did cut of the epaulets but instead of dropping the pack, he pulled it up and tied it to the bridge before turning back to the hanging tiger.

He grabbed the older cat's wrist. "Your turn!" Without the pack and the help the tiger got back on the bridge very carefully. "Let's move!" The lion said and picked up the tiger's package. The rest of the planks creaked dangerously but neither of them broke and the two cats made it to the other side safely.

The lion kneeled in the snow next to their equipment, a bit shaking from both the fear and the cold. To protect him from the last he quickly dressed back. The tiger stood straight, his eyes on the bridge and the broken wood that still dangled in the strong wind on the swinging bridge. On the other side of the canyon, a big group of horned wolves stood creating a moving, growling mass of white.

The lion sighed deep as he set back on his heels.

"No wonder the leopards don't risk it." Tygus said in a tone that wasn't really his own. Calmness took over him and he swore he could see himself from the outside, standing in the wind alive. The view burned into his brain and he knew he will never forget it. This was the first time in his life that he wasn't the savior but the saved from the grip of death. He would probably have brooded over it longer if the smaller cat hadn't suddenly got up and spoke.

"We will be frozen in this wind. Come, let's find a safe place for the night." This time it was the lion who reached out and caught the tiger's hand and pulled him towards the greater rocks that hopefully would protect them from the freezing wind.

…

The tiger dug up the map and with its help they soon found a small cave that had enough space to let them both rest. It wasn't taller than the igloo the lion created earlier but at least the small fire they lit has warmed it up quickly.

They set on heir capes silently, eyeing the fire as the wolves howled disappointed in the distance.

"I'm sorry." Leo spoke up suddenly from behind his pulled up knees. The tiger peeked at him from his cross legged sitting position. "You were right." The waterbender admitted. "I did want to impress you back there when the wolves surrounded us."

The firebender said nothing just watched the lion in silence, examining his tired features. Even though he was shorter than an average tiger in the same age he was strong and athletic.

"I don't know why." Leo continued. "Maybe I want to prove it, even to myself that I am worthy of… of something." The lion sighed. "I don't even know." He buried his face into his knees.

The striped cat reached out and patted him on the shoulder softly. "It's okay." He spoke stroking the lion's back gently. "Let's sleep. That will do us good."

Leo slowly nodded and moved to his things. Both cats were still a bit slowed down from the shock over the events. The young lion picked out his sleeping bag when he felt a soft touch on his arm. He peeked up into the dark amber eyes of the tiger kneeling behind him. "…" the lion's gaze searched the tiger's expression and the dangling shadows that the fire's light created on it. The older cat hesitated for long seconds, until he bowed to the lion respectfully. "Thank you, for saving my life."

Leo smiled and touched his company's shoulder gently, that made the tiger straighten back up. "Two to One. I will try to even it out." Tygus nodded but still didn't look up. "I'm just grateful you didn't die. But… You're really quiet, are you all right?"

The firebending master blinked a few times before he made eye contact and spoke. It seemed as if he would consider what he wished to say. "It was the first time that someone saved my life."

The lion sighed and tried to ease the seriousness that the tiger emitted. "It's a great feeling, isn't it?" It seemed to have worked because the firebender crooked his lips into a smile and nodded for the second time.

Leo turned towards his pack and attempted to roll out his sleeping bag but again he was interrupted by the tiger's soft touch.

"My sleeping bag…" Tygus started after the blue eyes looked up at him curiously. He was lost in the lion's gaze for a few long seconds before he come to his senses and finished his words. "Is warmer."

The lion nodded accepting the offer, and put his things away while the older cat moved to his own things. Then Leo turned to help the older bender who started to lay down the sleeping bag the two have shared since they met.

The waterbender took off his thicker attire and moved under the covers in his linen pants and woolen shirt.

The tiger adjusted a few things and undid the fire before he got comfortable next to the smaller cat. Leo clung to the thick fabric shirt the tiger wore, gripping it at the cat's side while the tiger cradled him in an embrace. The older cat's sandalwood-like smell was familiar to the prince by the time. He welcomed the feeling of being safe and sound because he was tired and all he wanted was a good rest. Unless… A blush appeared on the lion's face at the thought. Unless the tiger had other things in his mind. Something more intimate perhaps.

But the tiredness grew on Leo and so he soon fell asleep in the warm embrace. The tiger listened to the slow, rhythmical breath as the smaller cat snoozed in his arms. He breathed a slow small kiss on the top of the lion's head, enjoying the feel of the red locks caressing his nose and cheeks before he closed his eyes as well and joined his companion in the land of dreams.

.

TBC…


	9. Paired up

'**Paired up'**

.

The two woke early and after a quick breakfast they had a brief conversation in front of the map.

"This looks like a spot I will find Glacier Bashers. The Snow Leopards made obvious markings." The tiger pointed at a few hills with lots of caves, some of them marked with red crosses. "And this is the path that leads to the village. We are going together this way, you will go down the path, and I will turn back from there."

"Why don't we stay together until we find a Glacier Basher? I could help you…" Leo's offer was interrupted by the tiger.

"No. I cannot disrespect the tradition. I need to do the hunt and the beast's slaying from my own power and skill."

Leo let out a short 'Oh' and nodded before speaking again. "What if we run into one on our way? Should I stand back and watch?"

The tiger's face was motionless and serious, his gaze fixed on the map in front of him. "Yes." He said. "If you interfere, I will have to find another Glacier Basher to slay in the traditional way."

Leo sighed sad. The tiger seemed to have changed entirely from the previous day. After Leo saved his life he acted so darling, so meek, but since they got up the tiger hardly spoke and when he did, he only talked about serious things. The lion's eyes searched the painted lines on the map, and he thought about how ridiculous he acted. What did he expect? What did he want from the tiger? Truly he liked him a lot. The prince had crushes before, he knew how it felt. The tiger didn't seem passive either. The way they talked to each other just the previous day was clear to be called 'flirting'.

Leo replayed all the conversations of yesterday in his head, but found nothing that would change the tiger's attitude towards him. The smell of sandalwood still lingered in the lion's mind from the previous night when the tiger embraced him with gentle care and held him securely in his arms. It felt so good, to be cradled like that. It was almost promising.

What did he expect, really? A love affair? He was the son of the Waterbending Master, a Prince to Thundera, the Water Kingdom, on his way to find the Avatar. He couldn't just have an affair with a tiger whose name he didn't even knew. Not to mention said tiger was engaged.

Leo felt like a fool.

His own ideas lured him into a rude awakening. He was probably reading too much into it. Making up things he shouldn't have.

"We should go." The tiger folded the map and put it away. He had to do some extra work earlier the morning to fix his backpack the lion has cut off of his shoulders. Now with some extra fabric he could put it on his back again, although it wasn't as comfortable.

The two emerged from the cave into the slowly falling snow. With their hoods up, they headed towards the small path that would separate their ways.

Tygus watched the lion's small form as he walked in front of him. The firebending master held back a sad sigh. Oh how he wished to hug the small cat and ruffle his face into the soft mane just like last night. But he should be much more responsible.

The tiger knocked on his own forehead silently. What was he thinking? _Love? _Oh what a joke! The boy is young, and far from home. Tygus might do more harm than good. He himself was getting married. Not like he wouldn't have had exciting adventures in bed before, but he was 'engaged' now, and that made things different.

He hoped if he acted passive the fire, that lit in his heart whenever he laid eyes upon the lion, would fade on its own. With luck, the waterbender will also realize that the chemistry that started between them leads nowhere.

Tygus heard Leo let out a distressed sigh and that almost broke the tiger's heart.

It was a dead end. After they part, they won't see each-other ever again anyway. It will be for the best.

…

The snow soon fell harder and the wind also started to blow. The two cats found themselves to be caught up in a snowstorm.

Suddenly a howl filled the air. Leo turned to the tiger with wide eyes. "The wolves... they crossed the bridge?"

Tygus eyed the snowstorm where the howl come from. "No. It's probably another pack living on this side."

Leo gritted his teeth as his gaze dropped. "Great."

"They are still very far." Tygus got a hold of the lion's arm, not his hand like previously, but his arm, and pulled him along. "Let's hurry!"

After good amount of walking the storm worsened and it was very hard to see which way to go.

"Are we lost?" The lion asked.

The tiger didn't react to the words at first, he sniffed into the air and looked around, his expression troubled. "I'm afraid so." He said at last.

Another howl crossed the stormy air, this time from much closer then previously. The two benders decided to run and hope to find a place where they can protect themselves easier. A strong wall, a hill, anything would do.

The horned wolves showed up a moment later. It was indeed a different pack, filled with animals of a darker color.

Soon the cats had to stop and fight once more. Tygus let the wolves know how good of a bender he was; meanwhile he made extra effort not to disturb Leo's bending. Flames crossed the air, keeping the growling and barking beasts away.

The waterbender used snow exceptionally well. To protect them from a side attack, he pulled up an icy wall before sending said wall off at another pair of animals. He slammed water into a dark grey wolf's face and froze the feet of a third one. Water had many possibilities and in the snowy mountains its resource was endless.

The horned wolves opened their circle and the two cats used out the space to escape. After a moment of thinking the wolves continued their chase.

The benders run up to a flat topped hill and again stood back to back as the wolves surrounded them. But they didn't have the chance to attack. The land under their feet cracked and the two cats were swallowed along with the snow falling trough a hole that led into a cave.

"Ouch." Leo moaned. He apparently has landed on Tygus. As he pushed his hair back and saw where they were he quickly got up. Large white bones lay crowded in the cave, the lion quickly removed his feet from a skull that seemed to have belonged to a humanoid cat like creature. Tygus got up instantly too when he realized where they were and dropped his pack.

Leo was still in shock at the horrible amount of bones of all the different creatures. "How did all these get here?" He asked but the tiger answered nothing. His attention was elsewhere.

A blood-freezing roar shook the graveyard like cave's walls and from the entrance a huge white creature emerged. Its face was still bloody, a few chunks of meet were still stuck between the many teeth of the red eyed Glacier Basher that towered over them.

It was the size of an Elephant, arms long like a monkey's but it had large claws like a cat.

"Go and hide behind some thicker bones." Tygus whispered as he slowly pulled out his traditional blade and stood ready. He waited until Leo moved away deeper into the cave. The Basher roared again and the tiger attached. Quickly dodging the beast's claws he got behind it and left a deep cut in the basher's leg right behind the knee. The monster moaned in pain and tried to hit the tiger but he dodged again and roared back at it.

Leo watched in a mix of awe and horror how the enormous beast kept missing the tiger with only a few inches and received more and more cuts from the sharp blade. It soon become very angry and flailed his strong and thick arms around leaving claw marks in the cave walls as well.

Finally Tygus jumped upon the beast's back and after the monster's failed attempt to grab him, he dipped the blade full deep into the Glacier Basher's spine at its neck.

As the basher collapsed dead the tiger picked out the blade and with his free hand he left a bloodied handprint on the basher's head.

The Lion sighed relieved. He eyed the scattered bones for a long moment before he looked up in horror. A shadow emerged right behind the tiger and its fallen pray.

"Behind you!" Leo screamed, but by the time the tiger turned the clash slammed the master up on the cave's wall. The firebender roared out in pain as the newly arriving Basher's claws pierced through his body.

.

TBC…


	10. Stay with me

'**Stay with me'**

.

Leo drew his sword and charged at the monster with a roar. The basher wasn't ready at the surprise attack and so the lion could make a deep cut in its leg.  
With a painful groan the basher let the tiger go, directing its attention at the lion slamming the small creature out into the snow with a swing of the black of its large paw.

Leo swore he has seen stars dancing in many colors before his eyes as he pulled himself together and got back on his feet. As he saw, he flew a good fifteen yards from the cave into the still blowing snowstorm.

Ignoring the tiger, the Glacier Basher headed after the Thunderian prince. Leo slowly straightened up, his head was still a bit dizzy but the basher pulled its heavily injured leg so he had enough time to realize, that with the snow all around him, he had the high ground even if he has lost his blade in the cave.

The lion took up fighting stance and with a few quick movements slammed a big amount of ice into the basher's face that lost its balance and fell. It showed its large teeth as it roared angrily at the lion from the mess of snow. Leo did wide arm bending moves collecting the snow around him and unleashing it at the beast when it got up.

It seamed the attacks hit perfectly; still they weren't strong enough to actually beat the monster. It kept getting up and soon the lion would be in arms reach. Leo panicked and looked around looking for something to use against the bleeding monster. He soon spotted the unstable amount of snow up on the mountain to their right.

The lion took a deep breath and concentrated. His moves were swift and precise as he moved the snow slowly. It was very heavy but he just needed to move a bit to unleash an avalanche.

Before the beast could have reach him a rumble emerged from the top of the hill and the great amount of snow moved right at them.

The lion ran for it. He passed the angry basher, hardly missing its bloody claws and with a bit of bending help he iced his fast escape back into the cave where he would be safe from the incredible power of the incoming wave of snow.

The monster roared in anger one last time before in the next moment the avalanche swiped it off of its feet. The snow's rumble was hearable for a long minute if not more before pure silence took over the land.

The lion rushed to the firebender who lay unconscious at the feet of the cave's wall. "Tiger!" Leo screamed as he kneeled to the pale orange cat and checked for a pulse. Tygus was still alive, his pulse was strong and even but he lost too much blood. "Tiger! Can you hear me? Hey!" He shook the other cat's shoulders desperately. "Don't you dare to die on me!" He shouted at him but the firebender still didn't move.

From his bootleg he picked out the dagger again and cut up the tiger's ripped clothes to be able to see the wounds. Leo's hands trembled as he saw the horrible cut in the tiger's side. The waterbender reached out towards the cave's entrance and collected a good amount of snow with his bending. Turning it into water he instantly started to heal the tiger's fatal injuries. He hoped he could save him.

…

Tygus moaned in pain a good hour later.

Leo stopped curing the tiger's side for a moment and reached to push a few black and orange strands out of the older cat's face before he cupped the cooled down cheek in his palm. "Stay calm, tiger." He leaned in, resting his warm forehead gently to the tiger's. "I'm here. You won't die, I won't let you." He spoke carefully but he was trembling inside. He was so relieved the tiger finally woke up, he felt like kissing the warmth back into him.

The master of firebending opened his eyes and gazed into the azure blue ones. The pain was visible on his face but he covered it with a grin. "Good… I didn't… plan to… anyway."

"Hush, warrior." Leo softly quieted him with the tip of his fingers on the tiger's pale lips. He was colder than he should have been and that worried the lion. Those lips had a faint blue color to them too.

"Are you… all right?" Tygus asked in a husky rigid voice that was full of concern and worry.

"I'm unharmed. I let an avalanche take care of other basher. I don't think it survived." Leo shook his head softly. "But now, don't talk, just concentrate on getting better."

"Okay…" The tiger breathed and closed his eyes, welcoming the soft kiss the lion dropped between his black eyebrows before Leo moved away. "...okay." He repeated as he looked up again watching in silence as the young prince worked, slowly curing and closing his bleeding wound. The water, that shined with healing power already had a strong pinkish color, so Leo switched it with a new amount from the fresh snow.

"It will take a while to heal but you will be good as new." Leo spoke quietly giving a quick glance to him, as the older cat let out another painful groan.

Tygus could clearly feel as the lion put his broken ribs back in order, but even in agony of the small bone shards coming back together, he rather hissed with gritted teeth than to tell the lion how much it hurt.

Leo panted exhausted after he finished the hard part that took another good hour. He had to take a break and regenerate some chi so he could continue later. "I'm sorry. I'm not really good at this…"

The tiger just gave a small smile towards the waterbender. "You're… a great healer."

Leo sighed and brushed his hand at the tiger's cheek. "Don't speak tiger. I'll prepare your sleeping bag. You must rest."

Tygus reached up and squeezed the small and warm hand at his face with his own cold palm. "Thank you."

Leo smiled reassuringly before getting up and returning into the back of the cave to bring out the tiger's pack.

First he picked out the bandages and bound the tiger's side, because his mending didn't fully cover the tiger's wounds. Then he laid the sleeping bag next to the injured cat and helped him into it slowly and carefully. The tiger gave no sign of pain but the lion knew the movement probably would have made him scream.

"Try to sleep." Leo spoke when he finally could cover the tiger with the thick fabric.

"Stay…" Tygus managed to say and caught the lion's fingers before he moved away.

"I told you. Not a word!" Leo reminded him and freed his hand from the powerless hold of the tiger's fingers. He wanted to prepare a fire, he had herbs for a tea that would be good also some oil that would make some of the pain go away. Oh he was thankful now to pack all those first aid things in.

"Kitten…" Leo froze for a moment at the nickname. " …stay, please." Tygus repeated, reaching for the lion's hand again.

The waterbender let out a relaxed breath and smiled. "But if I hear one more word..." he warned the tiger before he shed some of his clothes and snuggled into the sleeping bag on the uninjured side of the tiger.

Tygus instantly run his hand up on his uncovered back, and into the red locks, holding the smaller figure close. The tiger only now realized how cold he has become. The lion's body next to him felt burning hot. Leo blushed at the needy touch and rested his head close to the tiger's, peeking up at his now relaxed expression. Although Tygus's eyes were closed he was awake. Leo could tell from the tensed muscles in his chilled body.

"You fought amazing." Leo whispered. He let his hand wonder up and down on the tiger's chest drawing slow circles as it moved. "You are a great warrior."

"I wanted to… " Tygus hold him tighter for a long second as he answered. "...impress you, I'm afraid."

Leo chuckled with a blush. The words made him too happy. "Don't speak." He reminded the tiger and adjusted the covers over them once more.

"Sorry." Tygus brushed the lion's shoulder in the mess of red hair as he turned his head and kissed Leo on his forehead, returning the affection he received. The lion's toes curled in happiness at the touch and he let out a low delicate purr.

Silence build up around the two and a few minutes later when his composure fully relaxed, the firebending master fell asleep. The prince watched him snooze silently before he brushed his cheek to the white sideburns of the injured cat breathing in the soft smell of sandalwood.

.

TBC…


	11. Next to You

**'Next to You'**

.

Tygus woke alone under the covers. His bandages been replaced, also he felt much better, so the lion probably tended to his injuries once more.

When he heard his movements Leo instantly turned to him from his seat at the fire. "Good morning!" His smile was wide and bright. "I made you a brew of herbs that will get you back on your feet!"

Tygus watched as the lion took the small kettle from the fire and poured some thick greenish liquid into a cup. The smell of it was strong from the mix of herbs and if the firebender would have concentrated on that and not at the lion's hands how he performed such simple task with such light and ease, than he could have recognized a few plants.

"You prepare lots of healing potions at home?" He asked with a small smile.

Leo chuckled and moved over to the tiger. "Not really. I mostly watch my mother do it." After he put the cup down he helped the tiger to sit up. "Lean on me." He advised and the tiger did so, resting his head on the lion's shoulder. "My mother is a healer." Leo explained "She has reached perfection in the only art my father seem to fail at." He blew at the hot liquid cooling it before he took a small sip from it. "Tastes like it should. Bitter and sour as always." Leo said with a grimace. He had drunk this quite a few times when the bending training with Lion-O or his father went a bit over the edge. Of course Lion-O usually got some sugar with it but that was beyond the point at the moment. "Watch out, it's very hot." Leo warned as he offered the cup.

"I like it hot." The tiger winked at him, that made Leo build up a faint blush before he let the lion help him drink, holding the cup for him. Tygus felt strong enough to sit and do it on his own but he enjoyed the nursing, and not to mention, the lion's kindness.

After he slowly consumed the tea, the tiger relaxed his head on the waterbender's shoulder with a happy purr.

The sound surprised the lion. The tiger's purr was a deep and rumble like. It made the hair stand up on the lion's neck in a good way. His smile widened. "You seem to feel much better already."

There was a wolf's howl hearable from far. Leo peeked outside at the calm weather. The sky was clean and the wind didn't blow either.

Tygus opened his eyes and stared at the Glacier Basher's cold corpse. "The wolves probably lurk around." He spoke softly. "I will skin this beast as soon as possible so we can leave the cave."

Leo nodded. "I can help in that, can't I? Or is it tradition that you have to do this alone as well?"

"You can help me. It's best to leave this place as soon as we can." Tygus sighed and closed his eyes again letting himself to be lured back into the lion's relaxing embrace. "I feel a bit sleepy." He whispered.

"It's the tea's doing. I put a few extra leaves of whiskerwort in it, that will make you regenerate chi faster but drowsiness is one of its side effects..." But by the time the lion finished Tygus was already snoozing.

…

After another few hours of rest the tiger was up again, this time on his feet, and so the two cats quickly skinned the precious fur off from the dead beast. Tygus choose the best parts because he would not be able to carry back all of it. Leo made sure the firebender was careful with his movements, reminding the tiger more than enough time that his injury hasn't perfectly healed yet.

The procedure took the most of their day. In the meantime they ate. The glacier basher's meet was edible and also its liver was a feast. "We can't leave all the good parts for those wolves." Tygus said.

After they made sure they would be safe the two headed out once more to find a different cave that could be warmed up easily and far enough. The wolves will eat up the rest of the beast pretty quickly as soon as they learn its death.

The afternoon was quiet, the sun was still shining and so they could see the hills. After finding their exact position on the map the two cats headed south where said map showed a small cave. They could have reached the path to the village a few hours after dark if they moved on, but the two didn't want to risk walking in the night. Also, the lion was against it. He swore not to leave the tiger's side until he has fully recovered.

…

The fire burned with soft cracks, its light created tall dancing shadows on the walls and on the two felines. The other source of light was the glowing water at the lion's hands as he did the finishing touches on the tiger's side.

The Firebending master peeked at the lion. "Leave a few scars so I have something to show off." He joked.

Leo peeked up at him for a second, before he shook his head with a smile. "I'm going to patch you up until you are perfect again."

"I'm always perfect." Tygus's words made Leo roll his eyes.

Scar after scar disappeared and when the orange fur started to grow back on the tiger's side Leo stopped with the healing. "Done."

"Thank you." Tygus put his dark colored linen shirt back on before setting back comfortably into a half sit, leaning onto his backpack. He lifted his hands and watched them a bit. "This brew really is good. I feel so full, I could make lightnings!"

Leo smiled as he put his healing accessories aside. "I'm happy you're doing so nicely. You sure you don't want some cream on it, it will prevent inflammation and…?"

"No thank you." He smiled and added. "I'm doing great."

Tygus could see something linger in the blue eyes, a bit of sadness that the two will have to part the next day.

The fiebending master said nothing just reached out towards the other cat with his right and invited him. Leo's warm smile grew and he moved in.

Tygus's fingers dig into the red locks as the lion lay next to him, resting his head on the tiger's shoulder.

They eyed the fire silently for minutes; Tygus was petting the red locks with his palm, undoing the small tangles quietly. "You are very silent."

"I'm just thinking." Leo answered.

"About what?" Tygus asked when the lion moved, pushing himself up to be able to face the tiger. His expression was sad but still a bit hopeful and flushed.

Leo dropped his gaze, rather eyeing the tiger's red clothes than the amber eyes. "I was thinking, how inappropriate would it be… to kiss you." He formed the words slowly and almost silent. "Since you're engaged and all. You tigers hold tradition dearest…"

The small crook in the lips of the firebending master's grew into a heartwarming smile as he heard that. He swallowed silently as reached to the younger cat's face cupping his cheek in his palm. "I haven't even met her yet. But I have met _You_." Tygus whispered. "And if I could, I would brake all the traditions for you." And if he had been a simple tiger and not the firebending master, brother of the leader of all tigers, he would have done it.

Leo looked up, his blue eyes lost in the tiger's, who continued: "I'll have to part from you and marry that tigress, but until tomorrow…" He leaned closer and dropped a soft kiss onto Leo's lips.

.

TBC…


	12. Forever

**'Forever'**

.  
Leo felt his stomach squeezing into a little knot as the tiger kissed him.

He shut his eyes and enjoyed the soft contact, returning the feeling with a small tilt of his head. When the kiss broke Tygus didn't move away. He slowly brushed his nose to the lion's running up to leave another kiss between the red eyebrows while Leo licked his own lower lip and bit on it, trying to control and to understand the sensation that bloomed in him. Which was mostly excitement. He could feel how the tiger's hold tightened on his sides.

They gazed into the other's eyes for a long moment, lost in the emotions that the colorful orbs reflected. The familiar deep purr echoed from the tiger's chest as he lifted his eyebrows curiously. Leo purred back, a bit shyly but interested.

The red locks run smoothly between the tiger's fingers, the sound they made was music to the master's ears. "I love your mane…" Tygus breathed. "…your eyes…" he whispered as he watched him, "…such perfect blue."

"Well… your stripes..." Leo admitted hesitantly. "They're insanely hot."

Tygus's smile grew into a grin. "You like it hot?" He let the tip of fingers caress the lion's side. Seemed the boy was breathing heavily. Tygus too could feel his heartbeat in his throath.

Leo answered with small nods. "Yeah."

Tygus was blessed with small and tender kisses that made him purr louder, before brushing their lips together for the second time. He curled his toes at the teasing until he run out of patience and kissed back with force, briefly running his tongue between the lion's lips. He wished for more. Much more.

The muscles in the lion's abdomen stiffened at the sudden progress. Obviously the tiger had great experience in kissing. Leo on the other hand…

Tygus took the lead, dropping a few gentle kisses along the lion's jaw, that made the prince purr in an almost needy fashion. He let his hands roam over the small back, exploring the tones hidden behind the thick blue waterbender clothes.

He wished to taste more of the lion's skin but the blue collar was in his way, neatly covering the slim neck. Instead he lifted his lips to the lion's ear. Running his tongue along the curve he hit the jackpot. The waterbender's purr turned into a hectic moan and Leo quickly moved away to save his ear and his pride.

The tiger let him retreat, leaning back onto his backpack comfortably, drinking in the view of the blushing lion. When Leo set back on his ankles, the firebender waited, petting the lion's tight encouragingly.

He lifted an eyebrow when the lion looked at him again. "How far do you want to go, Kitten?"

Leo's eyes reflected the surprise at the question for a long moment before he thought into it. His blush visibly deepened while he responded. "As… far as… you will take me."

"Shouldn't we…" Tygus's voice was raspy from the tension. "Unroll the sleeping bag, then?"

Leo swallowed and after a long moment he nodded. The striped cat moved slowly as he picked out the sleeping bag in which they have shared their previous nights. He dropped a quick kiss on to the waterbender's lips before he rolled it out. When done the tiger turned back to the lion and watched the dancing flames's reflection in the blue eyes. With a soft wave of his hand he made the small fire die out instantly, letting them be covered in darkness.

The moon shined upon the horizon, and the snow reflected its silver rays all over the Snowy Mountains.

A gentle touch in the dark felt like burning atop the kneeling lion's arm as Tygus brushed his fingers to the creamy colored fur. The deep purr filled the cave and the firebender moved in brushing his lips to Leo's once again, first softly than with more audacity. The waterbender reached up running all his ten claws into the tiger's hair.

Tygus's fingers undid one clasp after another on the lion's blue thick sweater that was pushed over the lion's shoulder and tossed aside, revealing the second layer of fabric that covered the lion's body.

Leo let his hands run down the tiger's muscled chest and around his waist. The small fingers explored the bigger stronger body, finally stopping above the tiger's belt, the thumb brushing to the line of the cat's hipbone, before gripping on the red linen shirt to pull it over the tiger's head.

His heart was racing. In hopes that the tiger will not see trough him he dropped kisses on the firebender's lips. Leo and one of the maids did get something going on, a few years ago… but they got caught halfway. As a prince he couldn't just go and make cubs irresponsibly.

And now here he was, soon freed from his second layer of clothing, being softly nudged to lie on the soft sleeping bag shirtless by a mischievously purring tiger who's name he didn't even know.

Tygus licked the lion's collarbone painfully slow before he took his way lower, brushing his nose into the lion's white hair on his chest and belly. He was taking his time, as he pulled his claws down on the lion's side until he finally reached the belt.

Leo moaned softly as Tygus licked into his bellybutton, while opening the belt buckle with trembling fingers. The blue pants were slowly pulled off and put aside while Tygus again dropped kisses on the smaller cat's face. "You're beautiful…" he whispered into the small reddened ears. "Amazing…"

"Thank you." Leo swallowed and embraced him around the shoulders, pulling him close and purring into his ear. "I'm a bit cold…"

Tygus moved brushing his chest to the smaller cat's under him before he reached out and folded the cover over them. "Better?" He whispered with a happy grin.

"Much better." Leo ruffled the firebender's facial hair between his fingers.

Tygus rested his head on the lion's shoulder for a long moment and freed himself from his own remaining attire that was starting to feel skimmed. The dark red pants were put next to the blue and so the lion could run his finger on the tiger's side down until his strong tights.

The firebending master roared hungrily as Leo's hand trailed back on the pale belly swiftly touching the tiger's crotch meanwhile. He could feel the hair stand up on his back. "Lions always take it so slow?" he breathed.

Leo kissed the tip of the striped cat's nose. "Just teasing you."

The tiger run his hands down the lion's side and stomach and swiftly took a handful of him. The lion let his claws in the orange fur at the sudden sensation. "I'll show you teasing." The tiger whispered darkly and with a few slow motion he already made Leo moan in need. Tygus watched him, breathed in his delicious smell from the crook of his neck and hair. He had to ignore his own throbbing member for the time being. It didn't take long until the waterbender started to bite lustfully on the pale lips.

The tiger wetted his fingers and reached down. Leo knitted his eyebrows at the motion as Tygus pushed up a finger. "Shhh." The firebenders whispered to the lion's neck. "Loosen up. It's okay."

After a few moments Tygus reached out in the dark towards where he remembered Leo put his healing accessories. That cream will do come in handy now.

Indeed it helped to make things easier. Leo loosened under the gentle caressing touches and promising words of the tiger and soon lifted his leg to give more space.

Leo could feel his heartbeat in his ears as the tiger moved back a bit. He let his fingers run up and down on the firebender's chest, brushing trough the longer pale white tigerfur. Tygus soon leaned back after he positioned himself.

With one arm around the small waist he kissed the lion deeply. The kiss broke at the synchronized moan both cats let out when Tygus finally made the lion his.

Tygus bit the thin skin at the curve of his neck with a soft groan. The lion yelped softly letting his claws dug into the orange shoulders.

The firebender licked the reddening bite mark he just created. He teased with tracking feather light kisses on his way back to the lion's lips. He drunk in the lions flushed expression and the thin blue irises around the widened pupils.

The waterbender left long red scars on the already striped back with every newer movement.

The cinder in the fireplace seemed to breath, lightening up and darkening down again accompanying the bending master in his breathing.

Lustful groans filled the hot cave and soon the lion curved his spine. The tiger could see what was coming. The lion was. _Already_. This fact boosted his ego but also disappointed him a bit.

Nevertheless he held the lion strong when he reached climax. Moaning loudly he gripped the tiger's mane with his right hand, possibly ripping out a few strands and dug his claws into the strong back dangerously with the other. The tremble slowly faded and Leo panted exhausted and relaxed in Tygus's hold. The grip that captured the orange waist loosened as well.

The firebender rested him back on the sleeping bag, leaving kisses on the lion's cheeks and neck. The smell the lion emitted, the soft purring sound he made, they were magical for the tiger.

It took a few long moments until the waterbender opened his eyes to see the other bender watch him closely.

"I'm your first…" He asked softly. "aren't I?" It was obvious.

Leo grinned sheepishly and nodded he was too happy to feel sorry at the moment. "Yeah." Before he lifted his head to kiss the tiger on the lips. "And the best." He added.

He swallowed and licked his lips looking up at the older cat quickly adding but the smile was still spread out on his face. "Sorry, for not… telling you…"

"It's okay." The tiger purred smiling. His Kitten was too adorable in this state. "But I'm not ready so will have to have another round."

Leo nodded. "Sure just…" He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "Let me pull myself together."

"Take your time Kitten." Tygus purred. He didn't mind. He found this situation to be way more teasing than he expected.

Leo was spent by the time the tiger had his turn, which made the small fireplace blow up in flames again.

.

TBC…


	13. A Kitten and a Warrior

'**A Kitten and a Warrior'**

.

The morning slowly crawled over the horizon and the firebender snuggled up closer to the younger cat. Leo hummed at the soft caressing touch as the tiger's palm drew circles on his back.

"Oh, Kitten." He purred into the small ear as he pushed himself up to be able to drop kisses on the lions back and shoulder. "Time to wake up." Leo smiled delicately at the tender handling. Tygus whispered and brushed his lips to the lion's cheek teasingly as he spoke. "What a sleepy Kitten."

The waterbender finally opened his blue eyes and turned sheepishly to face the tiger. "Hey there, Warrior." he whispered with a smile and shared a slow, leisure kiss with his lover. "Good Morning." He ran his claws into the orange hair, trying to undo the mess that was the tiger's mane. Tygus looked younger with years. His smile and his gaze were so full of love, Leo couldn't take his eyes off of the dark golden orbs.

"Same to you." Tygus purred the words and lowered his lips on Leo's once again. "You're an adorable, young and brave lion. A good bender, and a great soul. Open, gentle, beautiful in every possible way-"

Leo laughed flushing and quickly interrupted him. "Stop it, you flatterer!"

"It's true." The firebender smiled showing his teeth and brushed his nose into the lion's red mane, letting himself get comfortable atop the waterbender's chest.

Long moments passed in silence, Leo run his fingers in the orange hair petting the tiger's head with a smile. He froze in the movement when they tiger spoke up.

"I love you, Kitten."

Leo sighed. He could feel the tiger's fingers slide under him to hold him tight. Leo returned the embrace, clinging to him as he answered. "I love you too, Warrior."

Another few silent moments passed and the tiger pushed himself up to be able to look at the waterbender. "Come with me." His expression seemed sorrowful but his eyes reflected hope. "I know that this sounds crazy, but come home with me… to the tigers. I'll protect you. I'll take care of you…"

Leo shook his head with pursed lips. Oh how much he wished he could say 'yes'. "I can't, Warrior."

Tygus's face clearly reflected how his heart broke. "Ah, you are right. I'm sorry…I was selfish… You," He liked his lips worried. "You have to take the Avatar to Thundera."

"Hush, my tiger." Leo cupped the fierbender's face into his palms and looked into his sad eyes, trying to ease the wrinkles that suddenly appeared on his face. "You will always be in my heart." He whispered. "Go and marry that girl and have a bunch of children. Don't let your perfect striped genes go to waste." He smiled reassuringly to him. "And hopefully… we will see each other again one day. Maybe only decades later…" Leo pushed a playful orange lock aside. "But I'm already waiting for it."

"Our kind, are enemies to each other." Tygus said softly.

Leo's smile grew. "Who knows what will happen in the next ten years, or twenty. Or fifty… it doesn't matter." He shrugged softly. "I will forever be your 'Kitten'."

Tygus finally shared his smile, although it was still a sad one. "I wish I was a lion." He breathed and brushed his thumb to Leo's cheek.

The prince chuckled. "No! I would miss those beautiful sexy stripes of yours! I would be a tiger instead!"

Tygus sighed. "Never! I'm mesmerized by your red mane. I don't ever want to let it go."

They kissed again and let the morning pass by with cuddling... and maybe a bit more.

…

It has already passed noon when the two cats left the warmed up cave. They took slow steps in the deep snow towards their direction to reach the small path that would lead down to the village.

Leo eyed his hand in the tiger's bigger palm. He held it so gently.

Time passed slowly in the silence between the benders. The wolves didn't show themselves, neither did any other Glacier Basher. Snow didn't fall. Wind didn't blow.

They stopped at a big rock that had Thundera's logo carved on it. The village lay behind it in the green lustful valley.

Leo eyed the small path silently for long moments before he sighed heavily and let the tiger's hand go. He took a step forward to turn and face the firebender.

"It's all right." Tygus smiled lovingly. "Kitten... please accept this." Tygus reached behind into his pack and presented some fur of the glacier basher to the lion. "It's not much… but I'm sure it will be enough for a pair of gloves at least."

Leo looked up with wide eyes. "No! No tiger, this is… isn't this some special tiger thing… I mean… if I had wanted some I would have asked back when we…"

"I wish that you keep it." Tygus insisted with a smile.

Leo sighed and took the rolled up white fur. "All right." He said as he put it away. "I'll cherish it." Then he reached into his mane and started to braid a small lock of red hair. "Allow me to give something to you in exchange."

The tiger blinked at first as he watched the motion how the smart little fingers made a four or five inches long strong sturdy braid.

Then Leo reached down for the dagger in his bootleg. "Oh no, don't!" Tygus watched in horror as Leo cut off the lock of hair with a swift motion.

"You said, you love it." He offered it to Tygus with a soft smile. "There isn't much else I can give, anyway."

The firebender took it with a softly trembling hand and eyed it for long moments before he put it away in an inner pocked of his clothing. After that he instantly pulled the smaller body into an embrace. Leo hugged him back.

Tygus listened to the even heartbeat and Leo breathed in the tiger's sandalwood-like scent one last time. When they parted a long minute later, the Master could see how pale the small lion was. They changed stolen glances but stayed silent. Tygus licked his lips thinking what he should say but suddenly Leo turned and took quick steps passing the large rock and starting his way down the path. The tiger didn't know that if the snow wouldn't have been so deep, he probably would have run off.

The tiger stood there, his legs stuck to the ground as he watched the distance between them grew with Leo's every step. He gritted his teeth and also turned. How he did it, he had no idea, but he knew his feet will take him home.

After a short while, Leo stopped, bit his lip and turned to look up, but he didn't saw the tiger next to the large stone anymore.

With a sorrowful sigh the waterbender continued his steps forward.

.

End of the Prequel


End file.
